Kamis
by BlueberryBbang
Summary: Chanyeol tidak suka baca buku. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Gadis di Sisi Kaca itu mengubah banyak hal. Apakah Chanyeol selamanya hanya akan diam saja dan memandangi gadis itu membaca? Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/GS


**KAMIS**

.

.

Chanyeol menggerutu, alisnya tertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Harusnya sore ini ia bebas di rumah, melakukan apapun yang ia mau, sebeum kakak perempuannya dengan sangat semena-mena merenggut satu-satunya waktu bebasnya sepanjang minggu itu. Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa baru jurusan seni. Ia sedang sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas dan kegiatan perkenalan kampusnya. Kamis sore harusnya jadi satu-satunya sore bebas milik Chanyeol. Tapi kakaknya dengan sangat menyebalkan, masuk kamarnya dan meletakkan setumpuk buku di hadapannya sambil memohon padanya untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke Perpustakaan Kota. Demi melihat kakaknya yang telah berdandan cantik untuk kencan, dan kepanikan karena hari ini adalah tenggat pengembalian buku-bukunya, Chanyeol dengan setengah hati meminta sang kakak meninggalkan buku-buku itu dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya.

Maka disinilah Chanyeol berada, di pintu masuk perpustakaan kota. Tempat yang tidak pernah sekalipun dia datangi. Bagaimana tidak? Satu-satunya buku yang pernah dibacanya hanya buku catatan yang penuh komposisi lagu dan sketsa asal-asalan miliknya. Komik? Tidak, Chanyeol lebih memilih tidur daripada membacanya. Buku teks kuliah? Jangan ditanya. Karena itu saat sudah masuk ke perpustakaan kota yang super besar itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan buku-buku kakaknya. Setelah dua puluh menit penuh kebingungan, minta arah kesana-sini, dan permintaan maaf karena tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas lega ketika buku-buku kakaknya diambil dari tangannya dan masuk ke bagian sirkulasi perpustakaan. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan utuh. Chanyeol tidak buta arah, tapi rak demi rak buku yang memenuhi tempat ini cukup membuat Chanyeol bingung juga.

 _Kanan, turun satu lantai, kanan lagi, kiri... atau kanan_?

Alih-alih tiba di pintu masuk Perpustakaan Kota seperti yang ia harapkan, Chanyeol justru berada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi. Ruangan ini bisa digunakan untuk menampung dua puluh hingga tiga puluh orang. Kursi-kursinya disusun sedemikian rupa untuk keperluan yang berbeda-beda. Sekitar lima meja disusun untuk satu orang, lalu ada meja-meja yang disusun untuk dua dan empat orang. Hingga dua meja panjang dengan delapan kursi mengitari masing-masing meja itu. Chanyeol memutuskan ia salah belok pada belokan ketiga dan bersiap untuk berbalik pergi. Tapi ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu dan tanpa kemauannya, menarik seluruh wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah itu.

Di salah satu dinding ruangan itu, satu-satunya bagian dinding yang tidak dibatasi dengan tembok melainkan dengan kaca yang sangat besar, terdapat sebuah meja yang dapat digunakan untuk empat orang. Dan di salah satu kursinya, duduk disana sendirian, adalah seorang gadis yang entah bagaimana bersinar. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah itu karena ia berdiri di dekat kaca dan matahari senja menyiram bayangannya. Atau apakah itu karena rambutnya yang hitam sebahu ia gerai dan angin dari pendingin ruangan memainkan ujung-ujungnya. Atau karena gadis itu duduk disana dengan tenang, kaki disilangkan, dan di tangannya sebuah buku setebal sembilan sentimeter terbuka, sementara jari-jarinya yang lentik membuka halaman-halamannya dengan lembut. Seluruh pemandangan itu memiliki efek magis pada Chanyeol. Selama sepersekian detik, udara seakan hampa, seakan hanya dengan memandang gadis itu, Chanyeol dapat hidup selamanya tanpa bernafas. Telinganya seakan tuli, seolah ada yang menekan tombol mute dan membuat semua diam, tak ada yang bersuara, tak ada pula yang bergerak. Yang ada hanya gadis itu, di sisi kaca, dengan buku di tangannya.

Chanyeol membuat suara, gabungan antara kumur-kumur dan tercekik yang tidak jelas. Dan sedikit orang di ruangan itu—termasuk si gadis—menoleh memandangnya. Akhirnya, bumi. Chanyeol serasa dilemparkan ke bumi lagi oleh kenyataan. Orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan menghina, mengutuk Chanyeol yang bersuara dengan tidak sopan di dalam perpustakaan. Chanyeol nyengir gugup, mengerling gadis di sisi kaca, yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya apa yang salah. Dengan senyum canggung, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tersesat dan segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ada lebih banyak tatapan menghina lagi.

Tapi nafasnya masih memburu.

Bukan, bukan karena ia berusaha secepat kilat menemukan jalan keluar dari Perpustakaan Kota, bukan juga karena ia ditegur habis-habisan oleh pustakawan karena berlarian di koridor perpustakaan. Nafasnya masih memburu karena ia masih kesulitan mengambil udara untuk paru-parunya. Bayangan gadis di sisi kaca tadi masih bergelayut dalam pikirannya. Rambutnya, jarinya, tautan alisnya, segalanya. Dan Chanyeol menyadari, semakin jelas wajah gadis itu terbayang dalam pikirannya, nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan—begitu juga hatinya.

Hal ini berlangsung terus selama seminggu. Tapi efek yang dihasilkan agak berbeda. Bila kali pertama, nafas dan hatinya menjadi memburu setiap kali mengingat gadis di sisi kaca itu, beberapa hari belakangan, saat Chanyeol sedang kelelahan menghadapi kehidupan kampusnya yang baru, hanya dengan duduk dan mengingat bagaimana sinar matahari menegaskan garis-garis wajah gadis itu, membuat Chanyeol nyengir lebar, dan lelahnya seakan menguap begitu saja. _Sialan! siapa sih gadis itu? Kenapa aku bisa jadi begini?_ Chanyeol jengah dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan seorang perempuan yang ia lihat sekali, yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, mempengaruhi mood-nya sedemikian rupa? Setelah berhari-hari uring-uringan, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan: _Aku akan ke Perpustakaan Kota lagi dan mencarinya._

Maka dengan berbekal pengetahuan bagaimana membuat kartu anggota perpustakaan dari kakaknya, Kamis siang Chanyeol kembali berangkat ke Perpustakaan Kota. Ia sudah mencari dan menghafal denah Perpustakaan Kota agar tidak tersesat lagi, dia sudah tahu ruangan luas tempatnya menemukan Gadis di Sisi Kaca itu disebut "Ruang Baca" dan setiap lantai punya. Chanyeol merencanakan akan masuk, membuat kartu anggota, kemudian menyisir ruang baca dari lantai empat—lantai paling atas yang bisa dimasuki penduduk sipil. Tujuannya hanya satu: mencari Gadis di Sisi Kaca itu. Lalu apa? Entahlah kita pikirkan itu nanti.

Takdir dan Dewi Keberuntungan sepertinya sedang tersenyum padanya. Baru saja Chanyeol memasuki Perpustakaan Kota, Chanyeol melihat Gadis di Sisi Kaca itu turun dari mobil yang berhenti di depan perpustakaan. Tanpa sadar ia nyengir lebar, seringai yang bodoh. Tapi seringai itu dengan cepat luruh ketika ia menyadari siapa yang datang dalam mobil bersama si gadis, seorang laki-laki. Entah siapa, kelihatannya masih muda, seumuran dengan ia dan si gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan melambai pada mobil yang melaju perlahan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Si gadis berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Membungkuk sebentar, kemudian masuk tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang masih salah tingkah.

Chanyeol mengikuti gadis itu masuk lift. Si gadis menekan tombol untuk lantai dua, dan dengan suaranya yang serenyah angin musim semi sekaligus sehalus bunga-bungaan, ia bertanya, "Lantai berapa?"

Chanyeol yang tak menduga akan ditanya begitu membuka mulutnya sebentar, menutupnya lagi, tak bisa berpikir jernih. _Kalau aku ke lantai yang sama dengan dia, aku akan dikira menguntitnya. Apa? lalu aku kemana? Satu lantai di bawahnya? Bodoh! Ini satu lantai di bawahnya._ Si gadis kembali menautkan alisnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan Kamis lalu, menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang masih panik sendiri. Chanyeol berdehem sejenak, kemudian dengan suara yang berusaha terdengar tenang, Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menatap si gadis, "Lantai tiga. Aku mau ke lantai tiga."

Saat si gadis turun di lantai dua, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ia menahan nafasnya selama sekian detik bersama si gadis dalam lift. Tapi bahkan ketika si gadis keluar dan pintu lift menutup lagi, Chanyeol masih bisa membaui bunga-bungaan yang tersisa dari kehadiran gadis itu. Entah dari badannya, entah dari jari-jarinya, entah dari rambutnya yang melambai lembut saat ia pergi. _Tuhan... Apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu padaku?_

Dan kemudian segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Chanyeol selalu meluangkan Kamis sorenya untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan Kota. Kadang ia datang bersamaan dengan gadis itu datang. Kadang ia terlambat dan duduk di ruang baca yang sama dengan si gadis. Tak pernah ada interaksi, selain kejadian di lift kali kedua mereka bertemu itu. Tak pernah ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Mulanya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di dalam perpustakaan. Awalnya ia hanya duduk di ruang baca, mencari tempat yang bersebrangan dengan si gadis, kemudian melakukan yang perlu ia lakukan. Menulis lirik, menggambar, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya... Lama-kelamaan ia pergi ke rak-rak buku dan mulai menarik buku-buku tertentu dan membacanya. Awalnya ia hanya membaca teori-teori seni—itupun selalu ia tutup dalam sepuluh halaman pertama. Lama kelamaan ia belajar untuk menyelesaikan satu buku. Dan semakin lama, bukan hanya buku seni yang ia baca. Bahkan belakangan ini ia membawa pulang beberapa buku untuk dipinjam. Membuat kakaknya heran.

Maka Kamis sore selalu menjadi waktu yang Chanyeol tunggu, untuk bertemu dengan gadisnya, Gadis di Sisi Kaca. Gadis itu masih membuat senyum merekah di bibir Chanyeol setiap kali muncul dalam pikirannya tanpa ia duga. Saat ia mengambil buku dari rak, saat ia membalik halaman-halaman buku yang sudah menguning, saat ia tersenyum atau mengerutkan dahi pada entah apa yang ia baca. Segala hal kecil itu tereplika dengan sempurna dalam otak Chanyeol. Menjadi bahan bakarnya untuk menjalani hari-harinya sebelum Kamis datang, mempertemukan dia dengan sang gadis lagi. Kadang, senyum merekah Chanyeol dapat hilang ketika ia ingat laki-laki misterius dalam mobil yang mengantar si gadis. Siapa lelaki itu. Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri setiap ia melihat mobilnya. Laki-laki itu tidak sering mengantar si gadis, selama ini, hanya sekitar lima kali Chanyeol melihat gadis itu diantar atau dijemput laki-laki bermobil itu.

Dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menunggu Kamisnya datang, lima bulan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Lima bulan yang membuat Chanyeol bahagia, sekaligus sedih, karena ia hanya dapat memandang si gadis dari jauh. Tak pernah berani melanggar garis batas seujung kuku pun. Membiarkan gadis itu tetap menjadi distraksinya yang menyenangkan. Menjadi Kamis yang tak pernah ingin ia lewatkan.

Karena itulah Chanyeol kesal setengah mati saat ujian akhir tiba begitu saja, menuntutnya untuk menyelesaikan proyek-proyek seni dan kegiatan kelompoknya setiap hari. Termasuk hari Kamisnya. Dan hal ini berlangsung selama tiga minggu penuh selama ujian akhir berlangsung. Tidak hanya Chanyeol harus melewati tiga minggu yang penuh tekanan dan tuntutan, tapi ia juga harus melewati tiga minggu tanpa Gadis di Sisi Kacanya. Chanyeol sempat ke Perpustakaan Kota pada hari Jumat di pekan kedua ujiannya, berharap dapat melihat sekilas gadisnya itu untuk memberi sedikit kekuatan baginya melewati ujian selanjutnya. Tapi ternyata sia-sia. Gadisnya tidak datang di hari Jumat. Mungkin ia juga sama seperti Chanyeol, hanya Kamis yang mengizinkannya ke Perpustakaan Kota.

Kamis pertama setelah ujiannya selesai, Chanyeol bergegas berangkat ke Perpustakaan Kota secepat yang dia bisa. Setelah membantu segala hal yang diminta ibu dan kakaknya, Chanyeol langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Setelah sampai di ruang baca lantai dua, Chanyeol menyapu ruangan itu dan tak melihat gadisnya. _Tenang, tenang, mungkin dia belum datang_. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari beberapa buku dulu di lantai tiga kemudian kembali ke ruang baca ini.

Lima bulan lebih berada di Perpustakaan Kota, Chanyeol sudah memiliki beberapa rak favoritnya. Mulai dari rak teori-teori seni dan musik di lantai satu, hingga beberapa buku sejarah yang ternyata menyenangkan di lantai tiga. Hari ini Chanyeol ingin mencari beberapa buku mengenai Sejarah Perang Korea, karenanya ia menuju lantai tiga. Ia mengetikkan kata kunci dalam mesin pencari di ujung rak, dan setelah mendapat nomor panggilnya, Chanyeol mulai menyusur rak buku. _Itu dia yang kucari._ Chanyeol menarik keluar sebuah buku tua yang tak terlalu tebal, kemudian ia mematung. Melalui celah yang ada setelah ia menarik bukunya keluar, Chanyeol melihat mata sipit di seberang raknya. Mata gadis itu, gadisnya, Gadis di Sisi Kaca. Gadis itu juga terkejut, matanya melebar, bulu matanya terlihat melentik dari sudut pandang ini, hanya dipisahkan celah sempit di rak buku. Seolah sadar dari trans-nya, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan mundur. Begitupun si gadis. Tapi yang tak pernah Chanyeol sangka, si gadis berjalan menyusuri rak dan tiba di tempat Chanyeol berdiri, masih terpaku.

"Hai. Ku rasa aku sering melihatmu di lantai bawah," gadis itu berkata pelan sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis, menenggelamkan matanya.

Chanyeol bimbang sejenak, kemudian menjawab, juga sama pelannya, "Ah ya, ya aku juga sering melihatmu di lantai dua. Membaca."

 _Apakah ini ilusi?_ Chanyeol melihat senyum gadis itu melebar. Wangi bunga-bungaannya sangat terasa, bahkan di tengah-tengah aroma ribuan kertas menguning yang ada di rak-rak diantara mereka. Rambut gadis itu tak tergerai seperti biasanya, tapi ia ikat tinggi dalam satu kunciran kuda yang terkesan asal-asalan. Dari dekat Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah gadis ini begitu bersih, tanpa riasan yang berlebihan, memperkuat dugaannya bahwa gadis ini seumuran atau bahkan lebih muda darinya.

"Tapi," si gadis berbicara lagi, "Sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu belakangan ini"

 _Dia tahu aku tidak datang!_ Chanyeol bersorak dalam hatinya. Kehadirannya dirasakan! "Oh! Ya, umm, aku... ada ujian di kampusku dan aku.. Tidak punya waktu untuk kemari." Chanyeol menjawab, masih dengan salah tingkah.

"Oh begitukah? Dan sekarang kau kemari untuk membaca lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah," Chanyeol masih menunduk, tak sanggup lagi menatap mata gadis itu yang berbinar sangat menyilaukan.

Keheningan menggantung sejenak. Chanyeol dan gadis itu sama-sama terdiam. Diam yang canggung, yang menunggu satu sama lain memecahkannya. Chanyeol menunduk memandang sepatunya saat gadis itu berkata, "Mau membaca bersamaku?"

Chanyeol mendongak, seakan yakin apa yang baru saja didengarnya hanyalah sebagian khayalannya yang melompat keluar. Tapi tidak, ia sempat melihat bibir gadis itu bergerak saat mengucapkannya. Dan dengan kecepatan dan kemantapan yang bahkan mengejutkan Chanyeol sendiri, ia mendengar dirinya berkata, "tentu saja."

Mereka turun ke lantai dua, mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kaca, tempat duduk favorit si gadis. Mereka hanya duduk bersama dan mulai membaca buku masing-masing. Bila sebelumnya Chanyeol mampu membaca atau menggambar dengan mudah, kini membaca terasa begitu sulit. Matanya mengerling ke arah gadis itu berkali-kali. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, pandangannya memintanya melihat gadis itu saja. Setiap nafas yang ia tarik, setiap halaman yang ia balik. Hatinya memakinya, ini kesempatan sekali dalam ribuan tahun! Siapa yang akan tahu kapan Chanyeol bisa duduk sedekat ini dengan gadis itu? Mungkin tak akan pernah lagi.

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol salah. Karena sejak saat itu, setiap Kamis saat Chanyeol datang ke Perpustakaan Kota untuk melihat gadisnya, gadis itu tersenyum dan mereka akan berakhir membaca bersama lagi. Tidak hanya membaca sebenarnya, kadang Chanyeol akan menggambar atau menulis lirik lagu sementara gadis itu membaca atau membuka laptopnya melakukan hal-hal lain. Semakin banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua membuat Chanyeol lebih santai saat sedang bersamanya, tak lagi tergagap dan gugup berlebihan. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada sketsa yang sedang ia buat tanpa melirik gadis itu banyak-banyak.

Dan Kamis yang menyenangkan itu kini punya nama.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Sebulan, dua bulan, hingga tujuh bulan lagi berlalu begitu saja. Mereka jarang mengobrol, hanya duduk bersama dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Kadang bila bosan, Baekhyun akan mengajaknya mengobrol. Obrolan kecil yang kadang diselingi tawa tertahan karena mereka masih di perpustakaan. Empat bulan yang lalu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol membaca di tempat lain. Mereka keluar dari perpustakaan, membawa buku-buku dan duduk di kafe yang ada di seberang perpustakaan. Sejak saat itu rutinitas mereka bertambah, duduk dan membaca bersama di perpustakaan hingga sore. Kemudian pergi entah kemana berdua. Obrolan mereka bertambah, begitupun tawa mereka. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari kuliah, film, makanan, hingga hal-hal filosofis terkait kehidupan. Mereka juga membicarakan buku. Banyak buku.

Selama tujuh bulan itu, Chanyeol merasa semakin mengenal Baekhyun. Bukan hanya mengenalnya sebagai mahasiswa ilmu sosial yang seumuran dengannya, atau kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyukai buku. Chanyeol juga mengenal kebiasaan-kebiasaan lucu Baekhyun. Kecil, tapi bagi Chanyeol hal itu sangat berarti.

Baekhyun menguncir rambutnya saat ia sedang kesal.

Ia tak pernah menggunakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi.

Baekhyun selalu melepaskan jam tangannya saat mengetik.

Gadis itu suka bersenandung pelan saat bepikir.

Ia selalu memakan ujung es krim dalam _float_ -nya sebelum mengaduk isinya.

Selalu menyingkirkan setiap mentimun dari piringnya.

Selalu menunggu makanan atau minumannya dingin.

Ia selalu membawa susu rasa strawberry dalam tasnya.

Tak pernah membawa tas tangan.

Selalu membawa buku baru setiap mereka bertemu.

Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang tak pernah luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

Hari Kamis menjadi semakin menyenangkan, dan semakin Chanyeol tunggu. _Akan kemana kita Kamis ini? Buku apa yang akan ia bawa hari ini? Apa yang akan kita makan nanti?_ Setiap Kamis selalu ada kejutan-kejutan baru bagi Chanyeol. Menjadi memori-memori yang ingin Chanyeol bekukan begitu saja, tak ingin ia biarkan mengalir dan menghilang.

Seperti hari ini, Kamis ke-58 sejak Chanyeol pertama kali melihat Baekhyun di sisi kaca. Mereka memutuskan akan makan _omurice_ di dekat kampus Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang bersemangat bercerita mengenai buku yang ia baca—sebuah buku membosankan tentang pemikiran entah-siapa mengenai marginalisasi kaum asia.

"... Jadi sebenarnya saat mereka menyebut kita eksotis, itu adalah bentuk penegasan mereka bahwa mereka lebih superior," Baekhyun mengoceh panjang-lebar-dalam-tinggi tak usai-usai. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman membaca buku-nya dan menganggap bisa menceritakan apapun pada Chanyeol.

"Dan apakah mereka memang superior?" Chanyeol bertanya asal, menanggapi sekenanya, karena tahu Baekhyun akan kesal jika tidak ditanggapi.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ujar Baekhyun berapi-api. Sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan kuliah 3 SKS-nya, _omurice_ pesanan mereka datang dan perhatian mereka teralih pada makanan di depan mereka.

Chanyeol selalu suka melihat Baekhyun makan. Baekhyun tak pernah malu makan banyak di depan Chanyeol. Mulutnya akan menggembung penuh makanan dan ia mengunyahnya dengan sangat lucu seperti hamster. _Tuhan, aku benar-benar jadi gila karena gadis ini._

"Sekarang giliranmu!" Baekhyun berkata dengan mulutnya yang penuh. "Aku selalu lebih banyak cerita. Aku juga ingin dengar ceritamu!"

"Aku tak punya cerita," Chanyeol mengelak dengan cepat, ia tak membaca buku sebanyak Baekhyun. " _Well_ , kau sudah tahu kalau aku mahasiswa jurusan seni, dan tahun ini aku mengambil peminatan komposisi musik. Kau tahu aku anak bungsu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diceritakan."

"Eii~" Baekhyun memasang raut tidak puas, "pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kau ceritakan!" kemudian gadis mungil itu berpikir beberapa saat. Wajahnya yang imut itu lucu sekali saat mengerut dan mencoba memikirkan gagasan, membuat Chanyeol ingin mencubitnya saja. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Ceritakan tentang pacarmu!" Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat. "Aku tidak punya pacar," katanya setelah berhasil menguasai diri. "Sungguh" Chanyeol menambahkan setelah mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu gadis yang kau suka!" Baekhyun masih mendera Chanyeol. "Ada kan? Pasti ada kan?" dan ketika Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah, ia memekik gembira, "Ada! Ayo ceritakan padaku! Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu!"

Chanyeol diam sejenak, berpikir, kemudian memulai ceritanya. " _Well_ , ada seseorang, sudah beberapa lama ini aku menyukainya. Dia sangat... unik. Kau percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama? Aku tak percaya awalnya. Tapi pertama kali aku melihat dia... Wah, dia tidak seperti berasal dari dunia ini. Udara seakan hilang, begitu juga orang-orang lain. Yang ada hanya dia yang bersinar cantik sekali. Aku tidak pernah bisa berpikir jernih kalau dekat-dekat dengan dia."

"Apa dia tahu kau ada?"

"Ya, dia tahu aku"

"Apa dia tahu kau suka padanya?"

"Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau bilang padanya?"

"Tidak. Belum"

"Harusnya kau bilang!" kaki Baekhyun menghentak saat mengatakannya, seolah benar-benar sebal. "Bagaimana dia tahu kalau kau tidak bilang? Kau kira dia bisa baca pikiran?"

"Untuk apa aku bilang? Dia sudah punya pacar"

Hening sejenak.

"Ah..." Baekhyun terdengar kecewa, seolah-olah ia benar-benar bersimpati akan keadaan Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu lain ceritanya ya"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan meringis. _Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku bilang padamu_.

Kamis-Kamis selanjutnya sama menyenangkannya, meski Baekhyun tidak lagi menyinggung gadis yang disukai Chanyeol. Semakin lama mereka bersama, semakin nyaman mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Chanyeol tak lagi menutup-nutupi keengganannya membaca—meskipun hal itu sudah jauh berkurang dibanding dirinya setahun yang lalu. Pada Kamis ke-64, Chanyeol begitu saja tertidur di perpustakaan saat membuat sketsa baru di buku catatannya yang sudah butut. Ia baru terbangun saat mendengar tanda perpustakaan akan segera ditutup dan kaget sendiri karena melihat Baekhyun juga tertidur di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun sedikit untuk membangunkannya, kemudian mereka pulang bersama—seperti Kamis-Kamis sebelumnya.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol memperhatikan juga, hari itu Baekhyun cenderung diam. Gadis itu tidak banyak mengoceh mengenai buku-buku baru yang ia baca atau kegiatan di kampusnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengajak Chanyeol mampir di mana pun untuk makan. Baekhyun hanya mau pulang. Sebelum mereka berpisah di halte bus, Baekhyun bertanya, "Kau masih menyimpan nomorku kan?" Chanyeol dengan segera menjawab, "tentu saja." Meski ia masih kebingungan saat Baekhyun sudah melambai ke arahnya dari atas bus.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan ke rumahnya, masih bingung dengan tingkah aneh gadis mungilnya. Sesampainya di rumah ia mandi, dan tanpa mengindahkan teriakan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya makan, Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tasnya. Sketsa yang ia buat tadi belum selesai karena ia ketiduran. _Harus ku selesaikan sekarang sebelum idenya menguap_. Ia membuka buku catatannya hingga halaman terakhir yang ia gambari, dan betapa Chanyeol terkejut. Disana, di tengah-tengah gambarnya yang belum rampung, Chanyeol melihat tulisan tangan—bukan tulisan tangannya—rapi, meliuk-liuk, tertata. Dan jantungnya benar-benar berhenti sebelum ia meraih ponselnya dengan terburu-buru dan menelpon gadis mungilnya.

Disana, di buku catatannya yang telah butut tak jelas bentuknya, gadis mungilnya menulis:

 _Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tak bilang?_

 _Kata siapa aku punya pacar? Aku tidak punya!_

 _Kalau kau menyukaiku sebesar ini harusnya kau tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu!_

 _Telepon aku_

.

 **END**...?

 **Epilog**

Baekhyun menggerutu, semenjak ia masuk kuliah, ia kesulitan mencari waktu untuk membaca dengan tenang. Beruntung sore ini ia menolak semua ajakan klub dan memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu sendiri bersama bukunya di Perpustakaan Kota. Saat sedang memilih buku untuk dibawa di ruang koleksi lantai dua, Baekhyun melihat sosok yang sangat tinggi berjalan dengan kikuk seolah ia akan mencuri sesuatu. Seorang pustakawan menegurnya dan laki-laki tinggi itu menunduk dan meminta maaf. Sepertinya ia menanyakan beberapa hal kemudian berterima kasih dan pergi ke arah sirkulasi.

Sekali lihat Baekhyun tahu laki-laki itu belum pernah ke perpustakaan sebelumnya. Caranya memegang setumpuk buku di tangannya dan tingkahnya yang sangat kikuk karena merasa salah tempat itu sungguh lucu. Ia seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa masuk rumah sakit oleh orang tuanya. _Kalau dia tidak pernah kemari, untuk apa dia ke bagian sirkulasi? Mengembalikan buku? Milik siapa? Lucu sekali laki-laki besar seperti dia menuruti permintaan siapapun-itu untuk mengembalikan buku. Seperti bayi besar._ Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri melihat laki-laki tinggi itu berjalan masih dengan sangat kikuk.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang baca lantai dua, memilih salah satu bangku yang dekat dengan sinar matahari dan mulai membaca. Fokusnya yang ia curahkan untuk bukunya terganggu saat ia mendengar suara seperti orang tercekik, Baekhyun mendongak. _Uh? Si bayi besar?_ Baekhyun melihat bayi besar itu berdiri di tengah ruang baca, terlihat salah tingkah dan malu sendiri. Laki-laki itu menggumamkan beberapa kata tentang tersesat dan bergegas pergi. Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia benar-benar bayi besar.

Sepanjang sisa minggu itu Baekhyun pergi ke Perpustakaan Kota setiap hari, memenuhi dahaganya untuk membaca setelah disibukkan dengan kegiatan kampusnya, sekaligus berharap bertemu dengan si bayi besar.

Hingga Kamis datang.

Baekhyun sedang dalam suasana hati cerah karena tugasnya baru saja mendapat nilai baik, dan Kakak laki-lakinya mau berbaik hati mengantarnya ke Perpustakaan Kota sore ini. Suasana hatinya menjadi berlipat lebih baik saat ia melihat si bayi besar masuk lift yang ia gunakan. _Uh? Dia kemari lagi!_

Dan sejak itulah Baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa si bayi besar selalu muncul setiap Kamis. Kadang siang hari saat terik, kadang lebih sore. Kapanpun itu, si bayi besar selalu ada di ruang baca lantai dua. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun selalu meluangkan Kamisnya untuk datang ke Perpustakaan Kota. Ia menghindari mengambil kelas pada jam itu, dan menolak kegiatan klub yang waktunya Kamis sore. Setiap Kamis Baekhyun duduk di ruang baca lantai dua. Dan tanpa ia mau, ia memperhatikan si bayi besar. Awalnya si bayi besar hanya melakukan hal-hal dengan buku catatannya yang sudah terlihat tua. Lama kelamaan ia membawa beberapa buku dan membacanya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun melihat si bayi besar tertidur. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati, jelas sekali bahwa bayi besar ini tidak ke perpustakaan karena dia suka.

Selama ini, Baekhyun menganggap eksistensi si bayi besar adalah bagian dari perpustakaan, tak ada makna yang signifikan bagi dia. Betapa Baekhyun sadar dia salah ketika si bayi besar secara tiba-tiba tidak muncul. Seminggu... Dua minggu... Tiga minggu... Di Kamis keempat setelah bayi besar tidak muncul, Baekhyun mulai kesal. _Kenapa sih dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya._ Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri. Ia menguncir rambutnya karena merasa panas dan pergi ke ruang koleksi di lantai tiga. Ia tak mau duduk di ruang baca karena akan semakin sebal saat melihat si bayi besar tidak ada di tempat duduknya yang biasa.

Karena itu Baekhyun kaget sekali saat melihat mata bayi besar balik memandangnya dari celah rak saat ia tengah mengambil sebuah buku. _Dia datang!_ Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Baekhyun menghampiri bayi besar yang tergagap-gagap tak jelas itu. _Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi! Paling tidak aku harus tahu namanya!_

"Hai. Ku rasa aku sering melihatmu di lantai bawah,"

Kamis-kamis selanjutnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Bayi besar itu masih menjadi bagian dari Perpustakaan Kota. Hanya saja duduknya telah bergeser, tepat di depannya.

Dan bayi besar itu punya nama: Park Chanyeol.

Setiap Kamis berlalu, Baekhyun sudah tak sabar untuk menjumpai Kamis selanjutnya. Seakan ia hidup diantara Kamis dan Kamis, sementara hari lain—hari tanpa Chanyeol di perpustakaan—menjadi hari yang tak penting bagi Baekhyun. Semakin hari obrolan mereka semakin panjang, dan tawa mereka semakin lepas. Mereka kini tak hanya membaca di perpustakaan, mereka makan bersama, bermain bersama, segala hal yang menyenangkan mereka lakukan setiap Kamis. Mau tak mau Baekhyun memperhatikan banyak hal tentang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat suka memakai jaket dengan hoodie.

Tinggi Baekhyun sama dengan pangkal leher Chanyeol.

Ia selalu membawa buku catatan bututnya kemana-mana.

Telinganya mencuat seperti peri.

Ia sering terpeleset—mungkin karena matanya terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan kaki.

Dan banyak hal lain yang tak penting tapi Baekhyun perhatikan.

Baekhyun yakin seratus lima belas persen bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya. Alasan Chanyeol yang tak suka buku pergi ke perpustakaan setiap Kamis dan mengambil tempat duduk di depannya adalah karena ia menyukainya. Kalau bukan itu apa lagi? Karena itulah alasan Baekhyun duduk di tempat yang sama setiap Kamis selama 58 minggu. Keyakinan berlebihan inilah yang membuat Baekhyun kecewa saat Chanyeol bilang bahwa gadis yang disukainya sudah punya pacar. _Berarti gadis itu bukan aku_.

Saat itu Baekhyun ingin kabur saja. Ia ingin berhenti datang ke Perpustakaan Kota dan berhenti peduli terhadap bayi besar bernama Chanyeol ini. Untuk apa ia memperjuangkan perasaannya bila ia tahu ujungnya buntu kan? Tapi mau bagaimana? Sekeras apapun Baekhyun ingin kabur dan meratapi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, ketika Kamis datang, ia akan secara otomatis duduk di ruang baca lantai dua itu. Baekhyun masih mengobrol dan tertawa dengan Chanyeol. Masih memperhatikannya diam-diam saat Chanyeol terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatannya. Sungguh, saat itu Baekhyun merasa merana sekali.

Lalu, Kamis ke-64 sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol tiba. Kali ini Chanyeol tertidur diatas buku catatan bututnya itu. Baekhyun menunduk memandang bayi besarnya yang tertidur, _dasar jahat!_ Ia membatin dalam hati. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menarik buku catatan itu dari bawah lengan Chanyeol, berniat menutupnya. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia membuka buku catatan itu di bagian yang terakhir Chanyeol buka.

 _Dan matanya balas memandangnya_

Baekhyun tidak salah lihat, itu matanya. Ia membuka halaman-halaman depan buku butut itu, satu demi satu. Dan di setiap halamannya, wajahnya balas memandangnya. Wajahnya diatas buku tebal, wajahnya yang mengunyah makanan dengan sangat tidak cantik, wajahnya saat serius menatap laptop, wajahnya dimana-mana. Dan di lembar paling depan, bukan wajah Baekhyun yang tergambar disana, tapi gambar seorang gadis, dengan rok setinggi lutut, dan buku tebal di tangannya, duduk tenang di sebelah kaca besar, bermandikan sinar matahari. _Ini aku._ Baekhyun kembali membuka lembar demi lembar buku butut itu. _Ini aku._ Baekhyun menghitungnya. Menghitung wajahnya yang balas tersenyum dari setiap halamannya. _Ada enam puluh empat wajah. Enam puluh empat minggu. I_ _a menggambarku setiap kami bertemu._

Matanya panas saat ia menyadari air matanya menggenang. Baekhyun sungguh merasa bahagia. Ia tak pernah tahu dicintai akan memberikan kebahagiaan sebesar ini. Dengan mata sembab dan tangannya yang gemetar, Baekhyun membuka halaman terakhir, sketsa yang belum selesai itu... Dan menuliskan beberapa baris pesan singkat untuk bayi besarnya. _Dasar bodoh._ Sebelum bayi besarnya bangun, Baekhyun menutup buku catatan itu perlahan dan berpura-pura tidur untuk menyembunyikan mata sembabnya.

Malam itu, Baekhyun duduk tegang di atas kasurnya, memandangi ponselnya yang bergeming. Pukul sepuluh lewat, sebuah panggilan masuk. Dalam deringnya yang kedua Baekhyun menyambarnya dan menempelkan ponsel panas itu ke telinganya. Jantungnya berdegup. Sunyi. Hanya ada bunyi nafas yang menderu dari seberang sana. Baekhyun terlalu tegang dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia mencengkram ponselnya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Baek?" Dengan suara besarnya Chanyeol mencoba memulai.

"Ya?"

"Mau nonton?"

Baekhyun tertawa, pasti sulit mengatakan ini bagi Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol juga tertawa bersamanya. Setelah keduanya terengah-engah karena tawa yang tak henti, Baekhyun berkata dengan centil, "Kau yang bayar es krimnya!"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tergesa, "Apa ini berarti kita... Kau tahu... Pacaran?"

"Hari ini hari pertama kita" Baekhyun masih tersenyum dengan lebar, "Dan kau tak boleh berhenti menggambarku hanya karena aku pacarmu!"

"Tentu saja"

Dan dari suaranya, Baekhyun tahu, di ujung sana Chanyeol juga sedang tersenyum dengan lebar. Mereka memahami kenyataan sederhana yang sama-sama mereka sukai: tak perlu lagi menunggu Kamis datang untuk menuntaskan rindu.

 **END**!!


End file.
